Typically a circular table saw has a table on which the material being cut is moved into a circular cutting blade in order to cut the material which is typically wood. The material is generally moved along a guide or miter gauge to control the cut. Most saws have a maximum cutting width of approximately 24 to 25 inches which presents problems when attempting to cut material such as plywood which is 48 inches in width and 8 feet long. It becomes awkward to handle the material particularly for one man.
Extensions of table saw tops before have been comprised of components which are permanently bolted or fastened to the table top, making the saw awkward to store or transport.
Without an extended table when a width of greater than 24 inches of material is desired, it is necessary to try to calculate the material to be cut off rather than the width of the material to be cut. This often produces inaccurate results and one is still working on a table which is narrower than the material desired to be cut which makes it awkward to handle the material being cut which is greater than 2 feet.